


Trying Improv

by lamergirl



Category: NE6, Smosh, new element six - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nervousness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: They were good at this.Knowing where the other wanted to be touched, know how to get the other in the mood they wanted. This part was like a well-rehearsed dance and song with way more expletives than would be allowed on Broadway. And it felt like they were about to do a scene that they never got the full script on and never rehearsed.Would Wes be good at Improv?
Relationships: Wesley Johnson/David Moss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Trying Improv

**Author's Note:**

> wow writing another Wescorn fic, who would have expected that?

Wes wasn’t often nervous.

Ok, that was a lie, but he was usually particularly good about internalizing it. Keeping it as far down as it would go until the thing making him nervous happened and the nerves no longer had a reason to keep troubling him.

It wasn’t as easy this time.

See unbeknownst to his parents, Wes was not straight. Wes was pretty fucking gay.

And his boyfriend was too.

Your parents thinking that your boyfriend is actually just your best friend and that nothing could happen between the two of you has its advantages.

So, when Wes’s parents told him they would be gone for the weekend, some business trip, or checking on a family thing that Wes didn’t really listen too, he jumped on the opportunity.

“Hey, while you guys are gone, could lasercorn stay over?” Wes had asked while focusing on his breakfast, making sure not to reveal anything with his eyes.

“Who the hell is that?” his dad had asked, and Wes had sighed dramatically.

“David, Hun. David Moss? Our neighbor?” Wes’s mom had reminded him while bringing her empty plate to the kitchen. “Your son’s best friend?” She added before she disappeared into the kitchen.

“I know who David is!” He called after her, before turning to Wes, who had an eyebrow raised at him, “I do know who he is. I just didn’t know that ridiculous nickname. Where did that name even come from?”

“It's an inside joke dad,” Wes passed over easily, “So can he?”

“Can he what?” His dad asked and Wes almost had an aneurysm.

“Yes, honey. He can stay over.” Wes’s mom said, coming to the rescue as she walked back in the dining room. “But if we find any of our alcohol missing you know we are gonna have to tell his parents and ground you.” She added and Wes nodded easily, used to this stipulation. Lasercorn had a fake ID anyway so if they wanted alcohol there were other ways of getting it.

He wasn’t nervous about lasercorn staying over.

They had had plenty of sleepovers by this point. The difference was that at those, while they had made out in Wes or Lasercorn’s locked bedroom, and maybe even did some hand stuff, (and some really fucking good mouth stuff) that was all they had done. Parents being just a few doors down had always stopped them from doing too much, at risk of being discovered.

But they wouldn’t have that risk this time.

So, Wes already knew they would probably do a lot more. And that’s why he was nervous.

Not that he let lasercorn know that. He could already practically hear his response, ‘I’m the one that’s gonna have a dick up his ass, what are you nervous about?’

Not to mention his reason for being nervous was pretty stupid. He worried about hurting him, sure. But mostly he worried he wouldn’t be good. ‘Wes, your good at everything. I doubt this will be an exception.’ He could practically hear in Lasercorn’s voice once again, but he had some cause to worry.

Before he really knew he wasn’t straight, part of his discovery of this fact actually, he went all the way with a girl, her name was Mari. They had been dating for a little while and he genuinely cared about her but he didn’t realize until later that his feelings were more friendly than he thought. She had wanted to have sex so he had indulged her, not really super excited for it himself, for reasons that he hadn’t known yet.

It was bad.

Neither of them had a good time and though Wes permanently suppressed the details, the suspicion that it was bad because he was bad crept into his head whenever he thought about going all the way with lasercorn.

Not that anything with lasercorn had been remotely close to how it had been with Mari.

He had had minor doubts that he really had strong romantic feelings for her while they had been dating, but now he realized he didn’t even fucking know what romantic feelings felt like, or what Lust felt like until he and lasercorn had started dating. And every kiss between them had more chemistry then the entire 6 months he had dated that girl.

But his brain didn’t care about the logic. It just saw the facts as facts. Wes had only gone all the way once and it was bad. Therefore, Wes was probably bad.

It was the kind of thought that turned his stomach as he started pulling his tray of cookies out of the oven, in preparation for lasercorn coming to spend the weekend. He tried to push the thought out and lose himself in the wonderful smell as he moved the cookies to a cooling rack so he could fill up the tray again.

The doorbell rang and his head popped up as if someone were coming to get him, but his mom ran to get the door and then yelled into the house, “Our ride is here! Hurry up!” Wes breathed a sigh of relief and he went back to putting dollops of cookie dough on the still hot tray.

He heard his mom step into the kitchen, likely still waiting for his dad, and didn’t look up from his work. “Don’t take too many.” He said to her as she went to grab a napkin and filled it with 5 cookies.

“I bought the ingredients ill take the whole damn batch if I want.” She said, adding another cookie to her napkin in her hand in defiance, and Wes laughed. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, “Make sure you answer the phone when we call to check up, or we might send your brother down from college to check up on you.”

Wes rolled his eyes but agreed.

“Hun what are you doing our ride is here!!!” Wes’s dad called from the front door and now it was his mom's turn to roll her eyes.

After they left there was a short span of time where Wes finished up the cookies and made some popcorn, bringing all of it down to the big TV in the basement, in anticipation for lasercorn to tear himself away from his house and come over.

Finally, he sat in the living room, so he could hear the doorbell better and lost himself in his phone. He even jumped a little when he heard the tone that meant someone was there.

He opened the door and their lasercorn was with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Before Wes could say anything lasercorn pushed past him to put his bag down while yelling into the house, “Hey Mr. and Mrs. Johnson!”

“They already left,” Wes said as he closed and locked the door behind him.

“good,” Lasercorn said moving his bag to the side before grabbing Wes by the color of his shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. Even for its short length of time, the kiss was pretty fucking passionate and left Wes a little dizzy when lasercorn pulled away, “Hi.” He said lamely inches away from Wes’s face and Wes decided he was gonna have a good fucking weekend.

Since lasercorn had arrived at 6 pm and they had so much left of the night to have fun, they head downstairs and do what they usually do to pass the time, video games.

They snarf down cookies and popcorn and eventually Pizza that Wes orders and play games for hours. The next time he looks at the clock it's suddenly 11 pm and Wes wonders where the time went. 

“ok, I think I beat your ass enough for one night,” Lasercorn said as if he had read Wes’s thoughts, putting down his controller.

“I think you need to check the scores one more time buddy,” Wes laughed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lcorn said leaning back into the couch.

“Alright well, why don’t we clean up down here and go upstairs, maybe watch a movie in my room?” Wes said standing up and grabbing dirty plates.

He agreed so the both of them grabbed everything off the table and brought it upstairs. Wes put his dishes in the sink then went to stick the flattened pizza box with the recycling. When he came back Lasercorn was rinsing off the dirty plates and sticking them in the dishwasher, and it struck Wes as odd for a moment. Lcorn willingly cleaning more than he had to at the moment? He definitely didn’t expect it. “What are you doing?” Wes asked.

“Listen, I’m just preventing us from having a huge mess that we will have to rush clean before your parents come back on Sunday morning.” David said into the dish he was rinsing off and Wes almost asked, ‘since when do you think that far ahead’, when he realized what was going on. Lcorn’s voice had given it away.

He was nervous too.

For some reason that made Wes feel better and he didn’t hesitate in approaching him and snatching the dish out of his hand and putting it on the counter and gently turning lasercorn to face him. “I have a better idea.”

He could have been gentle and sweet, but knowing lasercorn, that wasn’t gonna ease his nerves.

So, he pushed him roughly against the edge of the sink, his hands gripping Lasercorn’s hips, “What do you think?’ Wes asked though the light gasp that came out of him told Wes enough.

Making out was easy, falling back on an old rhythm that they had done many times. From behind the bleachers, to in the back of Wes’s car, to in locker room at school, this was a well-practiced dance that eased them into the moment. not that they were going slow and gently, but the rough battle for dominance between tongues was still familiar.

Also, dominance, that was familiar.

Lasercorn wasn’t a true submissive by any standard but Wes pushed him around easily and despite his protests, he liked it quite a lot. Lasercorn had once said that Wes was the only one, he would ever let take control like that, and whether or not that was true, it made him feel a bit special.

Right when they had started kissing, lasercorn had thrown his arms around Wes’s neck, which made his next step easier. He pulled lasercorn away from the sink enough to push him into the counter to the right of them. Before lasercorn could do more than take in a deep breath in reaction, Wes bent his legs and grabbed at Lasercorn’s knees lifting him up onto the counter in a swift motion and putting himself in the position of standing between his legs.

“ _Jesus Christ you’re strong-”_ Lasercorn gasped into his mouth after making a small noise in surprise he would deny later.

Wes moves his mouth away from Lasercorn’s, before settling on his neck and murmuring into it, “You’re not that heavy”

“maybe not…” Lasercorn said breathless and Wes knew he was trying extremely hard not to make every little noise that bubbled into his throat while Wes pushed every button he knew was there. “But you picked me up like I was 100lbs soaking wet. Which I’m not.” He managed to say very coherently, and Wes wasn’t gonna have that.

Wes bit down hard on the juncture between his neck and shoulder under his ear and lasercorn tensed and made another keening noise he would deny, before wrapping his legs around Wes’s hips and trying to catch his breath, “fuck… you…”

“I thought we were gonna do the other way around” Wes murmured into the bite mark that would hopefully fade before his parents got back. And even though he didn’t hesitate in his actions of licking a stripe up the side of his neck, Wes could feel the nervous butterflies come back. He focused on the quiet noises coming out of Lcorn to bring him back to the moment.

Maybe lasercorn somehow knew about Wes’s anxiety, maybe he had some of his own, or maybe he had only just realized the prime position he was in because instead of responding, he started shifting his hips against Wes’s.

Now it was Wes’s turn to try and hold in the small noise that tried to escape his throat. Lasercorn, deciding to take more control of the situation, slipped his hand into Wes’s hair and tugged on it, pulling Wes’s mouth back to his in time for Wes to moan into his mouth.

He let Lcorn set the pace, for now, and pushed his hands up Lcorn’s shirt. They stayed like that for a while, grinding against each other like the horny teenagers they were. As much as this was familiar and hot, Wes knew they had to keep going. So shifted back enough to break contact from both the kiss and the grinding, causing Lasercorn to whine adding to the list of noises he would deny, which at this point would be miles long.

He didn’t complain much because once Wes had space, he started undoing Lasercorn’s Jeans, and there was no way he was gonna protest that. This was still familiar territory, though maybe not as much as kissing. And when lasercorn held himself up enough for Wes to pull his pants down, Wes wasted no time in pulling him out of his pants and getting to business. His brain practically blinks off for a second when lasercorn sticks his hands into hair and pulls it with a silent moan, head leaning back.

They were good at this.

Knowing where the other wanted to be touched, know how to get the other in the mood they wanted. This part was like a well-rehearsed dance and song with way more expletives than would be allowed on Broadway. And it felt like they were about to do a scene that they never got the full script on and never rehearsed.

Would Wes be good at Improv?

In actual singing and dancing hell no.

But he had more of an advantage here with lasercorn. The guy that seemed to melt and fire up with every touch, who seemed incredibly turned on with everything Wes did, and who still denied every noise he made though he made them unabashedly. Even now the noises spilled out of his mouth constantly with only gasps as breaths, though the noises were quiet so quiet that if it weren’t for the quiet house he would have had to strain to hear it, they lit up Wes’s nerves like Christmas tree.

“Oh… _fuck_ ~” Lasercorn said suddenly, his fingers loosening and then tightening in Wes’s hair and pulling up, “wait- _fuck wait~_ ” and the pleasure that coursed through Wes stunned him for a moment and he moaned around lasercorn, as he pulled his head up.

Lasercorn looked absolutely wrecked with red cheeks and eyes half-lidded and trying desperately to calm his breathing. From the expression on Lasercorn’s face when he looked at Wes, he must look similar.

Whatever lasercorn had been about to say, he seemed to forget for a moment, “Fuck... you're so hot…” He said, pulling Wes in for a kiss, not caring he was tasting himself on his lover’s lips. He seemed to find himself again after a moment and he pulled away enough from Wes for them both to take a breath before he said in a very small voice, “So do you wanna keep going up in your room?”

“Do you mean…?” Wes asked almost as quietly as lasercorn, but hopefully more confidently.

“Yeah, I mean if you want to…” he said and suddenly they went from confident and pushing each other around to nervous and shy.

“Oh, baby I’m down,” Wes said trying to keep the hot and heavy mood, which wasn’t hard. He wrapped his arms around Lasercorn’s waist and pulled him off the counter with another mind-blowing kiss as he lowered lasercorn back to the ground. They practically ran up the stairs like they were racing for money and the moment they got into Wes’s room lasercorn pushed him up against the wall they fell back into the familiar dance as lasercorn kissed him while making an effort to unbutton Wes’s pants without looking down. He did it pretty quickly and before he could do anything else, Wes started tugging on his shirt. Both of them tugged off each other’s shirts and now they were both in their underwear.

They decided together, in unnecessary whispers, to keep going with their plan, and that was how Wes found himself kneeling in-between Lcorn’s legs next to a small packet of lube and a condom, with a half-empty packet of lube in one hand and the other slowly slipping a finger into him. Lasercorn sort of sighed and Wes searched his face for any sign that he should stop, and when he didn’t find any, he slowly kept going. Murmured questions got Wes murmured encouragements and then Wes was using 2 fingers and Lcorn looked slightly more uncomfortable but kept encouraging him to keep going. He knew he had to find the spot that would change the whole game, so he kept a careful eye on Lasercorn’s face to see when he found it. Turns out he didn’t need to pay such close attention though, because one press to the spot he was looking for and Lcorn’s back arched off the bed his hands gripping the bed, “fuck so that’s what this is all about huh” he moaned and it all came out quick and in one breath. The entire scene left Wes somewhere between wanting to moan or laugh so he settled on a smirk as he abused the spot he had finally found.

Sure, lasercorn always made noises he planned to deny, small moans, breathy curses, loaded gasps, but something about this brought out a new side of lasercorn that Wes hadn’t seen, or better yet heard. He was loud. Nothing small or Breathy about his moans or curses now. Fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing Wes had ever been a part of, not to mention the wonders it did for his confidence.

As Lcorn so eloquently put it “You’re- _fuuuuck_ you’re too big for-for this, you better use another~ ” So, he slid in another and he only got more moaned encouragement from the guy below him. Finally, Lasercorn grabbed at Wes’s wrist stopping his movements and spoke, clearer than he had before. “Ok I’m ready, fuck me.”

Even though Wes’s dick very much liked the proposition, he couldn’t help but tease him a little. “Are you sure? I could keep doing this, seems like you like it a lot,” And though he couldn’t move his hand, he punctuated his statement by twisting his fingers inside enough to push at the spot again and Lasercorn threw his head back and squeezed Wes’s wrist so hard he thought he was gonna lose his hand for a second.

“If you don’t fuck me right this fucking instant, I’m gonna kill you in your sleep,” Lasercorn said, his voice more urgent and Wes had to oblige.

There was a moment where the only noise in the room was both of the boy’s breathing as Wes put on the condom and used the rest of the lube. He eased himself into lasercorn very slowly, he saw the pain on Lasercorn’s face and made sure he was ok, he was, and made sure he wanted to keep going, he did. When Wes was fully seated, he put all his focus on being patient, ignoring how good it felt and waiting for lasercorn to adjust.

He rested his forehead gently on Lcorn’s forehead and waited, but then lasercorn kissed him, and Wes gratefully took the distraction. Lcorn broke the kiss to whisper ok, and Wes started moving. It was slow going for a bit, Wes focused on moving slowly and trying to find that spot that would make lasercorn keen again. It felt really good, but he forced himself to keep going until lasercorn arched into him and reflexively squeezed around him. Wes moaned with him at that and finally, he was able to stop holding back.

Lasercorn encouraged the quickening of the pace, his moaned encouragements filling the room. Wes was moaning too, it would be really hard not too, though not as loud. He anchored his arms next to Lasercorn’s head and rested his in Lasercorn’s neck and let his hips take both of them to heights he hadn’t thought possible.

When Lasercorn wrapped his arms around Wes’s neck, Wes knew he was close. He was barely saying words anymore, except Fuck. That came out pretty clearly. It was especially clear when he starts moaning Wes’s name. At first a gasp, then a small moan and then a moaned chant in his ear, “fuck Wes Wes Wes _Wes oh god Wes_ ”

“Pull my hair baby,” Wes half whispered half gasped and, lasercorn slipped his hands into Wes’s hair just in time to come, gripping onto the strands for dear life and pulling Wes along with them.

They lay, therefore, a moment, not moving, just focusing on their breathing. When they both seem to get that under control, Wes pulls out, ignoring the small noise lasercorn made in response, then pulled the condom off, tossing it into the garbage by this bed he would have to empty as soon as possible, before flopping on the bed next to lasercorn, immediately pulling him into his arms.

“Dude I’m covered in cum.” Lasercorn protested but didn’t pull away.

“Then I guess we will just have to take a shower,” Wes said simply and Lasercorn chuckled.

“I don’t know about you…” Lasercorn said suddenly and Wes looked questioning, “But if I have a say, we are definitely doing that shit again.”

Wes laughed at that, kissing him on the cheek, “I think we are both on board with that statement.”

They didn’t play that much more video games that weekend.

They decided to practice their improv.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a new multi-chapter fic right now, of course before I post it I want to get it more figured out, but ill give a hint: Music :)
> 
> Just so you know, any comments at all, whether or not I respond, absolutely give me the motivation to write. So, whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
> (Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


End file.
